A Very Unusual Day for Lucy
by Loke-de-Regulus
Summary: Lucy was stressed today but somewhere from the guild wants to ask her on a date! a date turned out to be a food fight, wew... Gray x Lucy


It was one Saturday morning when…

"Go ahead Gray, talk to her," an excited Mirajane said in a very cheery tone while she pushes Gray closer to the wondering Celestial Spirit Mage sitting in the edge of the bar… Lucy.

"Go get her!" Cana said as if she is cheering for Gray to go for a strike at a baseball game or something.

Gray went closer and closer to Lucy in a very sneaky way as if he doesn't want Lucy to see him like this. As he reached for her shoulder, he gulped, paused, and inhales a deep breath…

"L-Lucy, hi, how's your day going?" he asked her nervously. His eyes were so focused yet nervous at the same time.

She sighed, turned to him so she can see him better, and she begun to speak. "My day, you say? Well… I am just so stressed out!" She said in a bad mood.

"Oh, ugh… Lucy…?"

"Yea?"

"_Get ready to be rejected, Gray!" _his mind is telling himself that he'd be rejected since she isn't in the mood for a date.

"Would you go out on a date with me? You know, just you and I…" he asked her. His way of asking Lucy is like asking how the weather is doing… "…alone…" and he finished his sentence with a whisper.

"What…?"

"N-nothing!" he said in denial, blushing.

"Sure Gray, maybe going out on a date will relieve my stress out of this hell. Well, what time will I be meeting you?" she asked him.

"_What the FUDGE,Gray! What the FUDGE! It's a miracle!" _his mind was shouting out loud it might burst.

"I'll be the one who will be meeting you, Lucy. I don't want you to wait for me or something; I guess it's better if I wait. Of course, that's what all men will do, right?" he said.

"_My heart feels like it's gonna burst out of my chest!" _

"Meet me in front of our guild at 3:30…SHARP!" Lucy said cheerfully as if her stress was gone already.

Gray went somewhere far away from Lucy and went to Mirajane and Cana where the two wait to congratulate him.

"Nice going, Gray!" Mirajane said as she smiles sweetly, as always.

"Dude, congrats! Hope you have the guts to have Lucy fall in love with you," Cana smirked.

…

(Later on that same day, at 3:37 p.m... outside the guild where Gray awaits for the coming of his date)

"I don't think she's coming…" he said like he's losing hope.

"Gray!"

He looked up and saw Lucy on a glossy, red velvet blouse and a light blue miniskirt.

"Sorry if I'm a little late," she apologizes like a puppy.

"_How cute of her!" _his mind was telling him out loud.

"It's alright, Luce. Shall we get going?" he said, trying to control him over the beautiful girl who stands before him.

Lucy went closer to Gray, and she locked her arm at his arm cheerfully.

"_Slap me, Natsu! I know that I am inside a beautiful dream! This ain't real!" _

For some reason, Lucy somehow read his mind and she answered, "Gray, you are awake. Don't act like you are trapped in a dream or anything! This is the real deal! And you don't have to call Natsu to slap you! " then she chuckled.

"Never mind what you heard!" he said as his cheeks turned into a deep crimson red. "I know a good r-restaurant we can go to," he added with his cheeks on fire.

As they walk across the waterside, Gray's mind is filled of questions, even thoughts (well, you know what I mean), and conflicts raging all over his head like, _"I wonder where Natsu, Erza, and Happy went…" _or like, _"How can I make Lucy fall in love with me if she have Loke… are they even dating?" _or maybe like, _"Why do I want to go out with her in the first place!" _and a thought like, _"I wonder how many children Lucy wants…"_. So many of his questions are not yet answered, but as this story goes, you'll see!

"Well, here we are!" he said as if he is introducing something spectacular. "Shall we dine here, Lucy?"

"If you want to eat here, then, sure, I'll eat here too! After all, this is a date,"

As Gray reaches his hand for the doorknob, a man in "tux" (tuxedo) opened it for them slowly…

"Welcome, our dear customers!"

"Wait a minute… I know that voice, I just can't lay a finger on it…" he said suspiciously.

"My name is Nastu Dragneel and I'll be- -"he paused.

The two men glanced at each other with a suspicious look on their faces…

"Natsu!" Gray shouted in surprise.

"Gray!" and, the man in "tux" did the same.

"What are you doing here?" Gray said in rage.

"Hey! That's my line, you pointy eyes!" Natsu responded, claiming that the ice mage's line is his.

"Oh cut it, Squinty!" he replied.

"And… the FUN begins…" Lucy said as if she knew that something bad is going to happen. Then she sighed.

"B-by the way Natsu, please don't do anything stupid, I-I am…" he paused, and begun to continue his sentence. "I am taking Lucy here for a date," then he blushed again.

"What do you think I am, a dimwit! And by the way "Pointy", this isn't the right time to take a lady on a date! What is this, her breakfast? You should have taken her to dinner later at night," Natsu explained.

"Yeah, right… Since when did you become good on all this, you fire-breathing moron!" he said.

"Gray, can we… just come in?" Lucy asked him, trying to control over her stress.

"A table for two, please," Gray said while his teeth chatter.

"Why are you arguing with the customers, Natsu?"

"Erza, it's just Gray and Lucy!" Natsu implied.

"You're here as well, Erza?" Lucy asked the red-haired lady in a cute chef outfit.

"Well Natsu and I took a mission that will keep ourselves from getting bored and we decided to run this restaurant temporarily since the whole restaurant crew is on a week off," she explained.

"Not to mention that the manager of this restaurant is sick," Natsu added.

"So I am not included in the counting eh," Happy murmured in one corner.

"We came here as your customers, not as your teammates who will be helping you out on this job," Gray said.

"Then come on in!" Erza said, welcoming the two couple.

So Gray and Lucy got on their table near a window. They sat down and then, Gray started a conversation.

"N-nice weather we're having, don't you think, Lucy?" as usual, always about the weather.

"Well, the newscasters said that we might have a raining week but I think there won't be rain, it looks perfectly sunny out here," she replied.

"Lucy, I know that this is a very weird thing to ask you but… are you and Loke dating?" he asked her in a very curios way.

"Eew! Why will I be dating that playboy! And besides…" she paused for a moment, she blushed and continued. "Why will I go out with one of my spirits? If I do that, then our contract will break,"

Just when Gray is about to raise another question, Natsu butted in the two of them.

"May I take your order, ma'am?"

"What are we having for today?" she asked him.

"Well, today we are having Chicken Buffalo Wings with a delicious Sour Cream as our main dish which is quite a success when it comes to the number of people who buys them, for the second dish, we have a French-style Spaghetti, top it with a few potato chips and as for dessert, we have Strawberry Parfait with real strawberry bits on the side and whipped cream on top but if you do not like them, you can always check our menu for the other dishes we are serving. The foods mentioned earlier are our bestsellers for today," Natsu said formally.

"Then I must have the bestsellers," Lucy ordered.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said.

"Hey Natsu, aren't you gonna take my order?" Gray said in an angry tone.

"Gray, I'll share you my meal…" Lucy paused and then, she continued. "…if you want to, but please, do not hesitate to take your order if you want," she said, blushing.

"Alright then,"

Natsu gave the chef, Erza, their order and with bad luck, Natsu didn't even place their order in written form. Instead, he recited their order.

"Their order is… ugh… it's so hard to remember…"

"Why didn't write their order, Natsu!" Erza yells as she punches him in his stomach.

"Sorry Erza, I'm sorry! I can always ask them again if you want!" he replied, shouting in pain.

"You can't do that!" she yelled.

"I remember! They ordered our bestsellers! I think," he said unsure.

Then in a flash, Erza cooked their bestsellers as fast as she can, then, she left it there, unguarded…

(A few minutes later)

Erza was humming to the kitchen then she noticed that…

"Oh my Galli! Their order is burning! I have no choice but to give them this! Oh no!"

Then, as the couple continues to talk about their likes and dislikes, Natsu delivered them their meal. Erza, the restaurant's chef, went to deliver the food with him.

"I am ready to be scolded," she said with a deep voice.

"Ready to be scolded? Why?" Lucy asked her in confusion.

"I burned your meal, Lucy. And as a customer, you have the right to scold me," Erza added.

When Natsu opened the food cover, Erza was shocked to see that the food's okay.

"What…happened to their meal?"

"I got hungry and I ate it, and since I was worried that you may kill me for eating them, I made another batch," Natsu said cheerfully.

Erza punched Natsu on his face in anger and embarrassment. Then, he got angry and he tried to fight back by throwing the other customers' food at her. Then Gray got so frustrated in their immatureness so he joined in. Then, they had a food fight. What a disaster! Then, another unexpected happened… Loke appeared!

"Hi there, Princess!" he said cheerfully

"Loke!" Lucy yelled in surprise. "What's going on!" she added.

"Wait a minute, why are you here? Whoa, you look hot," Loke said in a seductive voice of his. "Lucy, I love you and I will always feel the same towards you! Will you, go out with me?" he yells as he kneels on one foot down before her.

"Loke, we can't possibly do that! It will break our contract!" she yelled with her face all blushing.

"But it simply doesn't mean that I can't show my feelings towards you, am I right?" he said, trying to convince her that it's totally fine for them to be dating.

She was a bit convinced, when she was about to accept his invitation, something cold and sticky went flying towards her chest.

"Aah! Oh no, a strawberry parfait just fell right into my chest! It's so cold!" she screamed in discomfort.

"Want me to lick that for ya'?" Loke said… in a very, very, very "I am willing to do that!" way.

"No!" she replied. Then, she joined in their food fight for her revenge on what happened to her, leaving Loke staring and drooling at her.

(After their Food Fight…)

"Lucy, I'm sorry for what happened. I can't believe that it'll turn out this way, and I really want to impress you, I thought I have a chance to be together with you but I guess I was wrong," Gray apologized and he continued. "It was a disaster, isn't it?"

Lucy chuckled. "I had fun! I can't believe that a simple food fight is enough to destroy that restaurant, it was so hilarious! I guess having a relaxing time with my friends is already enough to soothe my stress out!"

He just smiled and said, "Thank you, Lucy…"

"So, I was wondering if we can ever do this again… Gray… will you ever go out with me again?" she asked, smiling like the sunrise.

"Of course, so… are we in a relationship now?"

She nodded, and kissed him on his lips.

"I love your lips, it tastes sweet and hot, yet, cold… my favourite combination of taste, it's so nice ad warm" she said.

"See you tomorrow, Luce!" Gray said while he goes back to his dormitory. He feels like the luckiest person on the planet.


End file.
